Sevareans (ZTAC)
The Sevareans '(セヴァリアンズ Sevarianzu''), or '''Sevarean People, are a fictional race of beings similar to humans, inhabiting the planet of Sevar. They come off as a peaceful nation living in harmony, racial discrimination and political debauchery unbeknownst to the world beyond theirs. Subtitle: Star-Crossed Giants Backstory The Sevarean race came to be known throughout the galaxy millions of years back, when the First King took control over the masses and established a set governance and rule, after the history-changing event known as the Dexter Exposure. His popularity only grew after the first Great War, which sparked fear in the hearts of several space-faring civilizations across the universe. The Sevareans only managed to revert back to their original forms after extensive research was done on the Dexter powers. They were then able to freely switch between both forms using an Emerium Device as a catalyst of powers. The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal: A civil war was sparked and further flamed between the Sevareans and their blue counterparts, racially slurred as the "Blue Biles". It is unknown how this conflict came to be, but there have been records mentioning the meddling of political officials. However, the authors/speakers of such faith have seemingly disappeared. Due to fertility stagnation and thus a lack of naturally born children, Sevarean scientists developed an artificially induced method for producing children. The rate of Blue Bile Sevareans being born also increased during this period of time. Since then, a successful lineage of Sevarean Kings have brought Sevar to where it stood on the universal stage. History Sevar's Fall Sevar was attacked by a coalition of alien forces. Due to their lack of military arsenal and a diminished fighting force, the planet was easily overtaken. Mass genocides took place, as Sevareans were endlessly massacred. The invasion only ended when a blinding light enveloped the entirety of the battlefield, wiping out all attacking forces and the planet itself. Biology The Sevareans are actually quite human in appearance; the only difference setting us apart from them is the presence of markings on their bodies similar to that of their giant forms. On their foreheads lay an emerald gemstone, which they can hide at will. Some Sevareans are able to produce Sluggar Weapons from various parts of their body as well. Profile Stats * Height: 1.7 ~ 50m (varies between appearances) * Weight: 50kg ~ 50,000t (varies between appearances) * Home Planet: Sevar Body Features * Emerald Lantern: A green gem located on their foreheads, used to manipulate energy in both offensive and defensive forms at will. The royalty possess Ocular Lanterns instead, which grant them access to the Dexter Nexus. * Sluggar Weapons: Most Sevareans own a Sluggar weapon or two, rarely three. These acts as weapons for physical combat. With enough training, they can conjure these weapons in their human forms as well. * Markings: Lines which are prevalent throughout their bodies. Aside from glowing their respective colors when the Emerald Lanterns are used, they purely serve as decoration or for identification purposes. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle